Skate Out
by Drakena the Destroyer
Summary: Mina enjoys a winter day of skating. A certain shy doctor joins her.


**Title:** _Skate Out_

**Character/Pairing:** Henry Jekyll & Mina Harker

**Rating:** PG

**Genre:** General/Drama

**Note and Disclaimer:** Hey, thought I would write up a little winter story. Would not believe how much research I had to do for this, along with this fan art contest. Had to make sure that skating was a recreational activity in the Victorian era before deciding to write this. LXG is copyright 20th Century Fox, all of the characters are copyright their original creators. Now I am done explaining the research, lets get this story started.

* * *

It was winter in the city of London; snow covered the rooftops, the ground and the trees. Water froze into ice, making it a perfect time to skate. The _League _decided to take a walk in the snowy park and enjoy the cold, but lovely day.

Mina Harker breathed in the fresh air; her crystalline blue eyes gazed upon the ice. She brought her skates along just in case there was a patch of ice that was hard enough for skating. The vampire sat down on the bench and slipped on her skates, then she glided out on the ice. The breeze touched her white face, her red silk scarf flowing behind her.

She skated in circles on the ice, feeling careless and free. Of course, there was freedom in flight on the wind, but when she flew on the air, she was imprisoned by vampirism. While she was in the daylight, Mina was just herself, which was most important to her now.

Henry Jekyll watched the beauty skate on the ice. Mina seemed so elegant in her long corduroy coat, skirts, bowler hat and scarf. Nemo, Tom and Skinner were off building snowmen, but Henry did not bother to join them. The physician felt too cold to be involved.

Although Henry wore a wool scarf and a long coat over his own clothes, he still felt bothered by the chill. At least he was bundled up in warm clothing, unlike on the first mission where he was half-naked and running into the blizzard with Nemo from a monstrosity. He shivered at the memory and quickly dismissed it. This was not the time for Henry to look back at rough memories.

"It's a lovely day, isn't it?" said Mina as she stopped skating, she was several feet away in front of Henry.

"Y-yes," replied Henry, nearly choking on his words, "it is." His blood began pumping and his face starting heating up. Why did he always feel like a silly schoolboy around Mina?

"Is something bothering you?" Mina asked.

Henry's lips trembled as he spoke; it had to be some sort of habit for Mina to be concerned about another teammate. "I... I am fine. Why do you ask?" Hyde had been silent all day; the only thing bothering Henry was the chill.

"You were standing here all by yourself, I thought that you must have been bored."

"Not bored, just cold." Henry pulled his coat tight around himself.

"Perhaps a little bit of skating might help."

"Mrs. Harker, I haven't brought any skates." The doctor felt a little embarrassed by Mina's invitation, and he did not want to make a fool himself skating when he was not very good.

"I brought an extra pair, Doctor," said Mina kindly.

"Thank you, but I just can't skate... that well."

"It's alright, I could help you get used to it." Mina glided to the bench where she had placed on her skates. Henry quietly followed her.

"Here, you can use these," explained Mina, handing Henry a pair of extra skates.

Henry took the skates without any protest. Sitting down on the bench, he slipped the skates on his feet. When he stood up, he felt unsteady. He would have lost balance and fell, but Mina's feminine hands had a firm hold on his arm.

"Don't worry," said Mina. "I'll make sure you won't fall."

Feeling a little bashful, Henry just nodded. He let Mina lead him out onto the ice. Henry trembled in his movements. When he was on the ice, his skates slipped and he began losing balance, he clung on to Mina as if he was losing his dear life. He gave several gasps at the fright of falling.

Mina gave a small chuckle. "There's no need for you to be so frightened, you're not going to slip while I'm holding your hand."

Henry began blushing; hoping that Mina would not see it. The physician straightened himself, holding hands with the beautiful vampire. As Mina led him out further onto the ice, Henry began getting used to the skates; he slid his left foot forward and then his right until he found a pattern in the movements.

"You learn fast," said Mina, noticing Henry's improvement with the skates.

"Thank you, Mrs. Harker," said Henry.

"Please, call me Mina. We don't have to refer to our titles when we're not on missions."

"Of course," said Henry. "I guess you can call me Henry, if you like, Mina." The doctor's lower jaw trembled as he said the vampire's name. He stared down at the ice, feeling a little embarrassed.

Mina pressed her fingertips under Henry's chin to tilt his face up turn it towards hers. Her ruby lips stretched into a smile, and then she gave a peck on the corner of Henry's mouth.

"Mina?" Henry asked with wide eyes.

She pressed her fingers against Henry's lips. "You are a naive but caring man. I can see you have goodness in you, but can you see it yourself?"

Henry stared at the bright blue eyes that gazed softly at him. He swallowed hard. "I try to tell myself that... but... Hyde always gives me trouble. Always telling me that I'm a failure..."

"Henry, I can tell you that you are one of the sweetest men I ever met. Since Hyde is only a part of you, it's your decision to listen to him or not, I think your own opinion about yourself is the most important."

A slight smile came on Henry's face. "Mina, I've been meaning to tell you. When I first saw you, I fell in love with you. I thought you were the loveliest woman I have seen. I was always too nervous to speak to you since I barely knew you. Now that I have grown accustomed to the _League_'s company, perhaps I should tell you how much I care about you."

"Besides the fact that I'm a vampire?"

"When I was informed that you were a vampire, I realised that I wasn't the only person who is considered... _different_. I admired the fact that you are a smart, unique woman with a darker side to deal with."

Mina linked her arm around Henry's. "You were quite strange to me at first, but then I saw the better part of you. I realised that after the great deeds you have done."

"You... n-noticed me?"

"Yes." Mina began to skate, giving Henry a tug to follow her. "Come Henry, we'll just skate until the others decide to return to the Nautilus."

Henry said nothing but skated beside Mina, hand in hand. The physician knew he was having a good day.

_Fin. _

* * *

**End Note:** A little strange that one is. That pairing is always tricky to work on.


End file.
